


Gentle Temptation

by DDreadful



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Other, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDreadful/pseuds/DDreadful
Summary: “Why is it you’ve never tried to tempt me?” Aziraphale asked quickly, before he could lose his nerve.“Tempt you all the time,” Crowley frowned. “Tempted you to this wine, and to an extra dessert at the Ritz. I tempt you to indulge in fine clothes and food on the regular. Hell, I tempted you to close up shop early today. You were rather rude when you kicked that young man out so we could go to dinner,” he recalled with an amused smirk.“That’s not what I mean,” Aziraphale sighed. “I don’t mean little temptations to sloth or gluttony or excess.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	Gentle Temptation

It was a cool, rainy day, but the backroom of the book shop was warm and cozy as always. Aziraphale was pleasantly buzzed and his mouth was filled with the tang of good red wine. It was just enough to make his mind wander down paths he usually reserved for lonely late nights. Crowley was sprawled on the couch next to him with one arm dangling over the armrest, glass balanced precariously between his fingers, and the other resting languidly above his head. One leg was dangling over the side of the couch and the other was thrown over Aziraphale’s lap. The angel let one palm come to rest on the demon’s shin, just below the knee.

“I have something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Aziraphale said, leaning forward and placing his empty wine glass on the coffee table. He allowed his eyes to travel over the demon’s lean form and felt his face warming as he imagined what it would feel like to let his hands follow that same path. He’d been having more difficulty tamping down his lustful thoughts about Crowley in recent months and, by virtue of being a demon, he knew Crowley was fully aware of it. 

Crowley lifted his head with some effort and looked at Aziraphale. “What’s that, angel?” he slurred. His sunglasses were pushed into his hairline and his serpentine eyes were unfocused as he stared at him, the flush on his cheeks darkening as he met the angel’s eyes. The demon was decidedly more drunk than Aziraphale was. The angel watched the other’s wine glass refill itself. 

“Why is it you’ve never tried to tempt me?” Aziraphale asked quickly, before he could lose his nerve. 

“Tempt you all the time,” Crowley frowned. “Tempted you to this wine, and to an extra dessert at the Ritz. I tempt you to indulge in fine clothes and food on the regular. Hell, I tempted you to close up shop early today. You were rather rude when you kicked that young man out so we could go to dinner,” he recalled with an amused smirk. 

“That’s not what I mean,” Aziraphale sighed. “I don’t mean little temptations to sloth or gluttony or excess.” 

Crowley sighed and pulled himself into a more standard sitting position, looking just a little disappointed as he pulled his leg from Aziraphale’s grip. He took a deep swallow of his wine before placing the glass beside the angel’s. 

“You mean carnal temptation,” he said seriously. “In that case, you know the reason angel.” 

“Because I would let you?” Aziraphale asked softly. 

“Yes.” Crowley slipped his sunglasses over his eyes and trapped his hands between his knees. He bounced his legs nervously and avoided looking at the angel. Aziraphale could feel the little waves of love emanating from the other and he longed to pull the svelte man into his arms. Crowley hummed thoughtfully. “‘Sssss too dangerous.” 

“I see,” Aziraphale chewed his lip thoughtfully. Even after the Armageddon that wasn’t they had to be careful. Heaven and Hell had mostly backed off, but that didn’t mean they were entirely free. 

“Dear,” he said after the silence had stretched for an uncomfortably long time. “You know, all those years I kept you at arms length, it wasn’t because I didn’t want to be close to you.” Crowley made a distressed little sound in response and turned his head away from Aziraphale. He pressed on, “I thought that I was protecting you. I knew the worst thing that Heaven could do to me, but what was the worst that Hell could do to you?” his voice broke on the last word and he had to swallow thickly before he could continue. “I would do anything to protect you, my dear boy.” 

Crowley curled in on himself and ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah,” he muttered. His elbows dug into his thighs and he was practically vibrating with nerves. “I know angel, I do.” He shook his head imperceptibly. “I could never,” he took a shaky breath and turned to face the angel. “I could never be responsible for your Fall. I would never be able to live with myself.” 

“Why are you so certain that I would Fall?” 

“Are you not?” Crowley’s expression was pure confusion. He turned his body to face Aziraphale’s and the motion brought their knees together. The angel gently pulled Crowley’s hands free and grasped them delicately in his own large hands. Crowley made a soft sound and watched as if transfixed while Aziraphale kissed each of his palms. The sensation of the demon’s love washing over him in warm waves was intoxicating. 

“I don’t think I’ll Fall,” he said softly. “And if I did, you would be there to catch me.” Crowley wound his long fingers around Aziraphale’s wrists and pulled the angel’s hands to his chest. Aziraphale could feel the way the demon’s heart was thudding beneath his warm skin. 

“It doesn’t work that way,” Crowley muttered. Crowley’s grip on his wrists was just shy of painful. "Don't romanticize this." His voice was tight with emotion. Aziraphale spread his fingers in a slow caress along the demon’s collar bone. Crowley made a soft sound and loosened his grip. 

"I'm not romanticizing," Aziraphale sighed. "I know that you will take care of me just as you always have. It's not as though Hell would want anything to do with me." 

"That may be true," Crowley conceded, "but neither would Heaven." He slowly released the angel’s wrists and Aziraphale let his left hand fall away, but continued to ghost the fingers of his right hand along the demon’s collar and shoulder. 

"They don't want anything to do with me now."

"It's different, angel," Crowley breathed shallowly. He shifted uncomfortably and Aziraphale knew that even this little bit of physical intimacy was affecting the demon. Call him a bastard, he didn’t feel bad about it. He shifted just a little closer and let his hand drift from Crowley’s shoulder up the back of his neck until he could card his fingers through the hair at the base of his skull. It was soft and smooth the way he knew it would be. Crowley was a demon unlike any other and he cared for himself better than many angels did. He was especially proud of his hair. Aziraphale hummed appreciatively, Crowley shivered. 

“I’ve been longing to touch you for so very long, dear,” he confided. Crowley practically whimpered when Aziraphale’s free hand landed on his knee. 

“Angel,” he breathed. “This is a bad idea.” Aziraphale was at serious risk of becoming addicted to the feeling of Crowley’s love pushing up against his skin. He’d never felt it so close before, it was exhilarating. 

“Maybe,” Aziraphale agreed. “But does it feel like a sin?” He slid one hand up Crowley’s outer thigh as the other twirled a strand of dark hair affectionately. The demon made a desperate little sound and shook his head slowly. Aziraphale was pretty sure the demon’s eyes were closed, so Crowley couldn’t see the little smirk tugging at his lips. “Tell me what you feel, darling.” 

“Hot,” Crowley blurted. Aziraphale grinned at him, but waited for him to continue. “I feel your lussst,” he added softly. “I feel it like an electric current in my chest. Makes me want to pull you close, feel your warm ssskin on mine,” he took a shaky breath. “I want more of your touch,” he confessed softly. 

“I want to touch you more,” Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s jaw gently. “Do you feel anything bad?” 

Crowley was practically squirming in his seat. Aziraphale’s hand on his thigh was creeping very close to his hip and the demon was biting his lip with enticingly sharp teeth. It gave Aziraphale a thrill to see his fangs exposed. “Nothingssssssss bad angel,” he hissed. 

“No sin?” Aziraphale pressed. He loved making Crowley hiss and squirm. 

“No sssssssssin,” he confirmed. Aziraphale plucked the demon’s sunglasses from his face and banished them to, well, he wasn’t sure where. There was no white left to the demon’s sclera. 

“You’re treading dangerousssssssly, angel,” Crowley hissed. Aziraphale found himself biting his own lip as Crowley seized the hand on his thigh and yanked it forward, holding Aziraphale’s hand against his sharp hip bone. “There’sss no turning back if we do thisssss.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley’s golden gaze was locked onto Aziraphale with a predatory fixation that sent a thrill through the angel. He could feel the nails of Crowley’s hand sharpening imperceptibly against his wrist. He tightened his grip on the demon’s hip, “I want you.” 

Crowley was a serpent, so perhaps Aziraphale should have expected the strike. It didn’t stop the startled yelp he let loose as Crowley leapt onto him, pinning Aziraphale beneath him before capturing the angel’s lips with his own. Aziraphale melted under the pressure and wrapped his arms around the demon, letting his hands slide beneath fabric to rove reverently over Crowley’s warm, taut skin. 

Crowley’s tongue was in his mouth before he could fully process it and he moaned wantonly as the forked ends caressed his tongue. He let his nails dig into the demon’s back as Crowley ground his hips against Aziraphale’s. “Angel,” he breathed, pulling back. “Ssssay the word and this stopssss.” 

“Never,” Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s jaw and met his gaze steadily. “I love you, Crowley.” 

Crowley whimpered and nuzzled into the angel’s palm. “I love you,” he said very quietly. Aziraphale felt like his heart was going to burst. “Angel, I’ve always loved you.” The demon was positively radiating love and it pressed against the angel’s skin and seemed to seep into him.

“I know, dear,” he guided Crowley down for another kiss. 

Crowley melted against him. Aziraphale enjoyed the weight of the other on him and the feel of Crowley’s fingers brushing lightly up his thighs. 

He slid the jacket down the demon’s slim shoulders and tossed it to the ground. Crowley assisted in removing the shirt, latching onto the angel’s throat with his mouth the second the fabric was pulled over his head. Aziraphale craned his neck to let the serpent’s clever tongue work over his adam’s apple and trailed his fingers admiringly down Crowley’s bare back. He could feel cool scales against his fingers as he neared the demon’s spine. It had been a very long time since Crowley’s skin had been bared before him. He couldn’t say for certain if the scales were regularly present, but he rather doubted it. 

“So beautiful,” Aziraphale breathed. Crowley’s breath hitched and he bit a warning against the angel’s skin. Aziraphale moaned. “My lovely, sweet demon.” 

“Ssssstop that,” Crowley whispered against his skin. 

“You are beautiful, my darling,” he said. Crowley opened his mouth to protest, but Aziraphale took the distraction to move things to a more comfortable venue. 

With a snap Crowley found himself pressed into a plush mattress with the angel straddling his hips. Aziraphale admired the blush covering the demon’s cheeks. Crowley made a plaintive little sound as Aziraphale ran his hand up the demon’s stomach, reveling in the twitch of his lithe muscles. Crowley rarely lost himself enough to let the human attributes he had assumed fall away. Now his nails were stiffening into claws and his fangs were on full display. It had occurred to Aziraphale a long time ago that it should concern him to find Crowley’s demonic attributes so alluring, but it didn’t. What reason did he have to lie to himself any longer? 

“Aziraphale,” he gasped. “Are you trying to dissssscorporate me?” 

“So dramatic, my love,” he smiled. “I’ve waited a long time to tell you just how captivating you are.” He leaned over Crowley and flicked his tongue over one pert nipple. The demon gasped and squirmed beneath him. “Pretty thing,” he muttered. Crowley was moaning softly and pulling at Aziraphale’s shirt. The angel smirked as two buttons popped off and vanished from sight. “Eager boy,” he chided softly. Crowley was keening beneath him as Aziraphale’s mouth worked up his chest. “You’ll indulge me, won’t you?” 

“Alwayssss,” Crowley moaned. His serpentine spine didn’t seem capable of stilling as he wriggled against the blond. 

“So eager,” Aziraphale repeated. “So impatient for more.” Crowley nodded and ground his hips against Aziraphale, moaning lewdly when he felt Aziraphale’s erection. Aziraphale let a deep moan fall from his own lips. “Does it feel good?” he whispered into Crowley’s ear. 

“Yessssssss.” 

“Tell me what you want, Crowley,” he nipped the demon’s ear. Crowley inhaled sharply. “Beautiful, enchanting, my beloved,” Aziraphale muttered. “Tell me what makes you feel good, my sweet boy.” 

“You do,” Crowley sighed, coiling his arms around Aziraphale and pulling his coat down his shoulders. “Make me feel so good, angel. Please,” he clawed at the angel’s clothes impatiently. Aziraphale took pity and helped the demon pull the layers away slowly. 

“I love you like this,” Aziraphale said fondly. “So raw and unguarded, so honest.” Crowley’s hands were grasping at exposed flesh. He didn’t seem to be able to settle. His hands were moving from the angel’s shoulders to his chest and down his back. “My demon,” he ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair and kissed his forehead. “Is it too much, dear?” 

Crowley nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on Aziraphale’s. “Need you,” he whined. “I’ve waited long enough, angel.” 

“You have,” he agreed. “My good boy, waiting so patiently for me.” Aziraphale smirked. The effect his words had on the demon was visible as Crowley shuddered and blushed beneath him. That serpent's spine made an elegant arc as Crowley brought their hips together again. Aziraphale let an unabashed moan fall from his lips as Crowley’s erection dragged against his own. 

He imagined those tight jeans were painful at this point, so he decided to divest the demon of the garment immediately. Crowley made a startled noise as the angel made quick work of the zip and yanked the jeans down his hips. He squirmed his way free of the fabric and cursed when Aziraphale’s hands slid beneath the silky fabric of his panties and slid them away as well. Crowley lay exposed beneath the angel. Aziraphale sat back and observed the demon the way he would a particularly beautiful sculpture. Crowley fidgeted under the scrutiny. When he had imagined what it would be like to have Crowley like this he hadn’t pictured the demon loosening his control of his demonic nature quite so quickly. It was gratifying, really, to have so much of Crowley’s true self exposed to him. 

Crowley was long and lean, bordering on too thin. His muscles were tight with anticipation and probably nerves. His cheeks and chest were flushed red and the hair on his abdomen was beginning to stick to his warm, sweaty skin. Aziraphale had always admired the constellation of freckles the demon wore and he was thrilled to see that they decorated all of his flesh. A spattering of scales had sprouted in patches across his skin and Aziraphale wondered how sensitive the scales were compared to flesh. Not to be overlooked was the long, hard erection straining against his stomach. “Stunning,” Aziraphale said finally. “You are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Crowley’s cock twitched and the angel raised a brow at him. 

“Jusssst fuck me already,” Crowley said petulantly. 

Aziraphale smiled fondly. “Forgive me for taking my time,” he hooked Crowley’s knees around his waist and pinned him to the mattress. “I want to savor this.” The demon made an indignant sound and his pupils widened. 

“Decadent, that’s what you are,” Crowley grumbled as Aziraphale nipped at his pulse point.

“That would be your influence, my love,” he teased. He miracled a little lube onto his fingers and pressed the tip of one to Crowley’s entrance. The demon gasped and buried his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder. Crowley mewled against him as Aziraphale pressed his index finger in steadily. 

“Is that what you wanted?” Aziraphale asked softly. Crowley nodded against him. “More?” he nodded again. Aziraphale twisted his finger, searching. Crowley was so tight, his entire body taut. “Look at me, darling. I want to see you.” Crowley shook his head. Aziraphale added a second finger slowly, pumping the digits inside of him, feeling the demon slowly relax against him. Crowley breathed steadily, but didn’t pull his face away. Aziraphale felt moisture on his shoulder. “Please, dear,” he said softly. “Let me see that beautiful face.”

Crowley pulled back slowly, revealing his tear streaked face. Aziraphale kissed him gently. “‘M ssssorry,” he breathed, letting himself fall to the bed. He wiped at his face. 

“Oh love,” Aziraphale sighed. He stilled his hand and nuzzled the demon’s neck, kissing at the soft flesh there. “Do you want to stop, Crowley?” 

“No,” he answered quickly. “No, please don’t stop, Aziraphale.” Aziraphale huffed a laugh and kissed the demon sweetly. Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck and met his eyes. The wave of love that hit Aziraphale took his breath away. “I adore you,” Crowley said softly. 

“And I you, dear,” he assured. 

Crowley dragged his sharp nails lightly down Aziraphale’s back, making the angel shudder. “I can feel your lust.” Aziraphale’s fingers twitched inside of him and Crowley groaned. “It’sss electric, angel. Making me sssso crazy,” his forked tongue flicked over his lower lip and Aziraphale felt a spike of lust shoot up his spine. Crowley’s eyes widened and a slow grin spread across his face. “Oh,” he said softly. “Naughty angel.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Aziraphale slipped his third finger inside of the demon. Crowley moaned and arched his back. 

“Does it turn you on, angel?” he growled. “My wicked tongue?” 

Aziraphale shuddered. “I think that’s rather obvious,” he quipped. He pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in, pulling a deep groan from the demon as he slowly fucked him with his fingers. 

“My wicked tongue, my clawsss,” Crowley was giddy. “Oh, angel, you like it,” he bit his lower lip as Aziraphale thrust harder. The flash of his fangs sent another jolt through Aziraphale and Crowley’s eyes snapped open and locked on his. “Fuck me, now.” 

Aziraphale only realized he was nude because Crowley was pulling him flush against him and his skin was dragging deliciously against the demon’s. “Oh, Crowley,” he gasped as he pushed against the demon’s entrance. “I do love that wicked tongue,” he muttered, pressing in slowly. Crowley arched against him, moaning wantonly. “I love your eyes, your claws,” he braced one hand on Crowley’s hip and let the other trail down the center of the demon’s chest, stopping to stroke a patch of scales. Crowley inhaled sharply, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s. “Every wicked thing about you,” he said. 

“Yessssss,” Crowley hissed. He pulled Aziraphale deeper, claws pressing into the angel’s hips. Aziraphale moaned and his eyes rolled back. The heat of Crowley’s body and the strength of the love pouring from the demon made him dizzy. “That’ssss it angel,” Crowley said softly. His voice was grounding and Aziraphale tried to focus on that. “You feel amazing, jusssst give me a little more.” He dug his heels into the mattress and pushed his hips down onto Aziraphale, taking the angel in to the hilt. Aziraphale gasped and Crowley howled with pleasure. 

They were both still for a moment, as if waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, Crowley wrapped his legs around Aziraphale’s waist and braced his hands against the headboard. The angel gave him a puzzled look, then the demon started to move. He fucked himself onto Aziraphale’s length in long, hard thrusts. Aziraphale moaned desperately as Crowley’s sinuous movements brought him quickly to the edge. 

“Fuck,” Aziraphale gasped, grabbing the demon’s wrists and pinning him to the bed. Crowley was panting and pulled at his arms, moaning when he couldn’t easily free himself. Aziraphale smiled and kissed him softly, beginning to move his hips in slow, languid thrusts. Crowley whined and arched his back. 

“Sssssso sssexy, angel,” he muttered. “I love it when you curse. My naughty angel.” 

Aziraphale released Crowley’s wrists and placed his hands on either side of the demon’s head. “Yes, beautiful,” he breathed. “You make me do such naughty things.” He kissed the demon and Crowley made a pleased sound and slipped his tongue into the angel’s mouth. 

Aziraphale was still close to the edge, despite his efforts to slow the pace. He trailed one hand down Crowley’s stomach, relishing the shudder it sent through the demon, and wrapped his hand around Crowley’s cock. The demon whined and bucked into his grip. Aziraphale could feel the precum when he flicked his thumb over the tip. Crowley was close too.

Aziraphale braced himself on his forearm, bringing himself close to the demon and leaning his forehead against Crowley's. Crowley stared back at him, panting desperately. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, nails dragging up his back slowly. Crowley bucked up suddenly and released a low, broken breath. His entire body went stiff and he shook. Aziraphale pushed in hard, groaning at the feeling of Crowley's body shuddering around him. He felt Crowley's cum on his belly and he threw his head back as he came, too. 

Crowley's arms were twined around the angel in a crushing embrace and Aziraphale carefully adjusted their position until he could pull the demon on top of him and bury his nose in Crowley's hair. Crowley's breath was huffing steadily against Aziraphale's rapidly cooling skin. 

"I love you," Aziraphale spoke softly. 

"I know, angel," Crowley sounded like he was seconds from sleep. "Love you, too."


End file.
